Chica
"Eee, roboty są nieco dziwne w nocy, ale czy mam im za złe? Nie! Jeśli ja byłbym zmuszany do śpiewania tych samych głupich piosenek przez 20 lat i nie brał kąpieli, pewnie też byłbym w nocy poirytowany." - Phone Guy Noc 1 Czy nie szukałeś/szukałaś Chicy lub Toy Chicy z Five Nights at Freddy's 2? Albo Phantom Chicy z Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Chica jest jednym z animatroników w grze Five Nights at Freddy's. Wygląd Chica to animatronik-kobieta-kurczak o otyłej i średniej sylwetce, żółtym kostiumie i niebiekich oczach. Swym wyglądem, trochę przypomina kaczkę mimo iż reprezentuje kurczaka. Jej głowa ma kulisty kształt, a na jej czubku jest materiał symbolizujący pióra. Ma niebieskie oczy z czarnymi powiekami nad którymi są czarne brwi. Przy szyi ma podpięty jej główny symbol - biały śliniaczek z żółtym napisem "LET'S EAT!!!" (z pol. Jedzmy!!!) w jego tle widać kolorowe trójkąty. Kiedy jest na scenie to w ręce ma różową babeczkę z oczami i świeczką. Jako, że jest animatronikiem - ptakiem to nie ma pyska, jak inne animatroniki we FNaF1. Zamiast niego ma krótki, dwuczęściowy dziób o jasnopomarańczowym zabarwieniu. Mimo tego, że jak wspomniano jest animatronikiem - ptakiem to posiada zęby, ale tylko w dolej części dzioba. Jego wnętrze jest czerwone, co może symbolizować język. Tak samo jak w przypadku innych animatroników we FNaF1, na dłoniach ma cztery palce. Na stopach ma natomiast dwa palce. Zachowanie Za dnia jest kelnerką oraz wokalistką z Freddy'm i Bonnie'm. Jednak począwszy od nocy 1, ożywa oraz stara się dostać do lokacji ze stróżem nocnym, by go wpakować w kostium Freddy'ego w Magazynie i tym samym go zabić. Chica zaczyna od nocy 1 z Bonnie'm i Freddy'm, na Scenie. Przemieszcza się wraz z Freddy'm w takiej kolejności: Scena -->Jadalnia -->Toalety -->Kuchnia --> Wschodni Korytarz --> Biuro Jeśli będziemy patrzeć się na kamerę lokacji w której znajduje się Chica, kiedy ta będzie chciała się przenieść do sąsiedniej, tymczasowo doprowadzi do dużych zakłóceń w kamerze tak, że obraz będzie niewidoczny i kiedy już się teleportuje to obraz wróci do normy. Podczas przemieszczania się słychać dźwięki podobne do tupaniaPlik:Kroki.ogg Kiedy dojdzie do Kuchni, nie można jej zobaczyć, ale zawsze będzie wydawała dźwięki podobne do przewracania garnków.Chica w kuchni Począwszy od nocy 4, gdy jest w rogu Zachodniego Korytarza jej głowa zacznie chaotycznie się zmieniać oraz będzie wydawała typowo "robotyczne" dźwięki.Plik:Robotyczny_dźwięk.ogg Po wyjściu z Wschodniego Korytarza, pojawi się przed prawymi drzwiami. Żeby sprawdzić czy tam jest, czy nie należy zaświecić światła przy drzwiach i sprawdzić czy jej nie ma. Jeśli na czas nie zamkniemy drzwi to Chica już je zablokuje i światła też, co sprawi, że nie możemy się już obronić. Jeśli otworzymy wtedy monitoring to usłyszymy jęczenie, po czym Chica siłą wyłączy monitoring, dokona Jumpscare i zakończy grę.Plik:Jęczenie_Bonnie_i_Chicy.ogg Strategia thumb|center|335px Najlepszą strategią na Chici jest pewien błąd Scott'a. Jeśli Chica wejdzie do biura to można włączyć monitoring, Chica go z powrotem wyłączy, ale my go możemy znów otworzyć i tak w kółko. Czas w grze nadal krąży. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze to Chica was nie wykona Jumpscare do 6AM i końca nocy. Scott wie o tym bugu i nawet udowodnił jego istnienie w filmiku na serwisie "Youtube" (Jest u góry). Aktywność W nocy 1 nie trzeba się o nią obawiać, ponieważ nie zdąży dojść do drzwi przed zakończeniem nocy. W nocy 2 będzie trudniej - Pojawi się 1-2 razy w drzwiach. W nocy 3 robi się niebezpiecznie - Zobaczymy ją 3-4, przed drzwiami. W nocy 4 trzeba być bardzo ostrożnym, dlatego że spotkamy ją 5-6 razy. W nocy 5 uważnie obserwuj tego animatronika - Przyjdzie aż 7-8 razy! Jumpscare Plik:Jumpscarefnaf1.ogg thumb|250x250px|Jumpscare Chicy Jeśli dostanie się do biura to dokona Jumpscare. Podczas tej czynności krzyczy nam w twarz oraz chaotycznie zamyka i otwiera dolną szczękę. Wtedy słychać dźwięk podobny do krzyku dziecka. Błędy * Gdy Chica nas atakuje to możemy podnieść monitor, a Chica z powrotem go zamknie. Możemy powtarzać te czynność, aż do przejścia nocy. Ten błąd działa też na Bonnie'ego Ciekawostki * Chica nazywa się "Chica the Chicken". Mimo iż kurczak (Chicken) to samiec kury. A Chica jest kobietą. ** Więc powinna się nazywać "Chica the hen" (z pol. Kura Chica). * Gdy Chica jest w Jadalni to wydaje się być wyższa niż Bonnie - Nawet mimo tego, że Bonnie ma długie, królicze uszy. * Chica ma swego FNAF2 odpowiednika "Toy Chicę" * Zwykle schodzi ze sceny druga, pierwszym zwykle jest Bonnie. Jednak wyjątkiem jest Noc 3 kiedy to ona wychodzi pierwsza. * Gdy nas Jumpscare'uje to wydaje się mieć zeza. * Chica prawie zawsze ma otwarty dziób, nie licząc sceny i Rogu Zachodniego Korytarza od nocy 1 do nocy 3 kiedy ma zamknięty. *W przeciwieństwie do swej Toy odpowiedniczki, która zawsze ma swą babeczkę. Chica ma babeczkę tylko kiedy jest na scenie. *Istnieje teoria, która mówi, że do jej kostiumu schowano ciało Phone Guy'a. * Gdy Chica nas atakuje to ekran się trzęsie. * Prawdopodobnie jęczenie które Chica i Bonnie wydają przed jumpscarem to martwe dzieci. Galeria FNAFstage.png|Freddy, Bonnie i Chica patrzący w kamerę w Scenie|link=Scena Chica w Jadalni.png|Chica w Jadalni|link=Jadalnia Cień chicy w Jadalni.png|Chica w Jadalni - Halucynacja|link=Jadalnia Chica w toaletach.png|Chica w Toaletach|link=Toalety Qhql278.png|Chica wchodzi do Wschodniego Korytarza|link=Wschodni Korytarz 226.png|Chica we wschodnim korytarzu|link=Wschodni Korytarz 476.png|Chica w Rogu Wschodniego Korytarza|link=Róg Wschodniego Korytarza ChicaAtDoor.png|Chica przy drzwiach|link=Drzwi Chica Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare Chicy ChicaDoll.png|Pluszowa Chica Chica w po nocnej scence w nocy 3.png|Chica bez oczu w po nocnej scence Chica w po nocnej scence w nocy 2.png|Chica patrząca na nas w po nocnej scence Chica w po nocnej scence w nocy 1 i 4.png|Chica w po nocnej scence Chica Sprite Gif.gif|Chica w minigrze GiveThemLifeChica.png|Maska Chici w Minigrze Chica Złe Zakończenie.jpg|Głowa Chicy w Złym Zakończeniu Chica Dobre Zakończenie.jpg|Głowa Chicy w Dobrym Zakończeniu Dismantled Chica.png|Rozłożona Chica Chica mask.png|Maska Chici w minigrze Happiest Day Kategoria:Animatronik Kategoria:Animatronics Kategoria:Chico'wate Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Kategoria:Kobiety